The Start of a Beautiful Friendship
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: G1; Various bots vi for a spot on a secret romantic website. OC human/bots in here. Be warned slash in every chapter! M for mature people! LamboTiwnsXBluestreak, IronhideXRatchet, HoundXMirage, TCxSWxSS!
1. Chapter 1

Title: "The Start of A Beautiful Friendship"

Rateing: M for mature. Seriously guys, it's M for a reason.

Parings: None at the moment but mentions of Sideswipe X Sunstreaker and Twins X Bluestreak. Also mentions of both human and mech perversion.

Thanks a lot to glacier SCIENCE (over on deviantart so see her gallery!) This is all your fault!

Ps newly edited to take out some dumb mistakes!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Jess strolled contently through the darkened corridors of the Ark despite the late hour of the night. The human's boots made muffled sounds on the Cybertronion floor but little else stirred. Regardless of her alien surroundings the human was completely at home. Running her fingers through her short black hair the human female seemed to be waiting for something. When she reached a corner in the hall she walked over to it and put her back to it only a foot away from the edge. For a few minutes Jess seemed more interested in her nails than anything else. That was until there was a two soft knocks on the wall on the ninety degree angle from her.

"You dragged me out in the middle of the night for what reason?" A soft voice said, with a twinge of computerized ring to it.

"You contacted ME." The human said on her side of the wall, still seemingly interested in her nails. "I thought you wanted to talk business, not shoot the shit."

"Was all this secrecy really necessary?" The transformer on the other side of the wall asked.

"I used to be special back ops." Jess said putting on hand on her hip. "Plausible deniability if we're ever questioned about this meeting. Trust me. I want to keep my business running. Any normal meeting would have had Prowl and Red Alert on our asses so fast it would make even YOUR head spin."

"So sneaky." The mech almost giggled. "Pretty good for a fleshy."

"Pretty damn good for anyone." Jess said proudly. "Something you should remember."

"Yeah sure." The mech brushed off.

"Before we get down to brass tact's tell me… how did you know about my little … business?"

"I'm something of a subscriber. Now, lets talk price."

Jess actually chuckled, drawing a disapproving snort of vents from the mech behind the wall.

"You never talk price first. You talk goods." Jess said. "Now what could you possibly have that I would want?"

Jess could hear the mech puffing himself up and could almost see it.

"I've got Sunstreaker."

Jess paused thoughtfully. Her little side business would definitely get a boost to have Sunstreaker. She foresaw at least a 60% spike in sales. Sunny was defiantly in demand, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She wasn't a fan of such high end sports cars.

"Is that is? Footage of him waxing himself? It won't sell." A bold face lie of Jess's part.

"Please that is far from it! Don't insult me fleshy!"

There was a pause as the mech calmed himself before he continued.

"It would be a package deal. Me AND Sunstreaker."

Jess's head rolled to the side with a grin on her face. Oh yes, THAT would sell. It would do more then sell, it would fly off in to space. Profits would be so high even a computer couldn't calculate it. No need to let her contact know just HOW good that deal sounded just yet.

"While you're not answering me maybe you call tell me how you got into this little business of yours, not that I'm complaining. In fact I wish I thought of this first."

"Hey, what can I say, we humans love our sex as much as any transformer."

"Yeah but I would have thought it would be within your own species."

"Like your one to talk. Now, I thought it over. IF you can pull off this stunt I'll give you 5% of the profit."

"You're insulting me again squishy."

"Standard footage standard cut. But…"

"But what?"

"But if you're willing to do something extra that will drive up sales I can give you more."

"Like what?"

"Well the preliminary polls show if you spanked him I could give you 10%."

"WHAT? 30% at least! I'll lose my hand if I do that!"

"You don't need your hand if you're swimming in money. Buy a new one."

Jess could almost feel the mech reorganizing his strategy when he found he couldn't bully the human. Jess wasn't about to let Sideswipe get any more of a cut than necessary.

"What if…" Sides started thoughtfully. "I spank him and I make him call me daddy? I demand 25% at least."

Jess wanted to jump for joy, now things where really starting to move.

"Are you insane? I'll give you 15% only because it's impossible and just to see him kill you for trying would be worth it."

"You give me 30 and I'll bring in Bluestreak, and we'll get him so hot he'll call one of us "Prime."

"Make it 20 and that would only be if you blindfold him. And just because I'm so nice I'll give you an extra 5% of one of you growl's "call me Prime."

"Deal!" Sideswipe said. "Plus and additional 5% on top of that for hooking up and using surround sound."

"You are pushing it red. You are ONLY getting 25% IF you can deliver. And it DAMN well better be high quality WITH surround sound. I'm running a business here and I only post the best. You don't give me the best, you get nothing."

"Fine!" Jess could almost hear a pout in Sideswipe's voice.

He no doubt thought he could get a lot more for him and his brother. Not to mention bringing in Bluestreak. Not one to pass up an opportunity to have another contact Jess decided to make Sideswipe interested in being a repeat supplier.

"Tell you what, this will be your first time selling. If we like what we see and the footage sells well we can talk about upping you percentage if you bring us more."

"What would a video of Prowl and Jazz in the wash racks run?"

"Woah there cowboy." Jess stopped him before the red twin got any ideas. "That's major league territory. Don't go doing anything stupid. Prowl's skittish and we don't want to have him go into hiding."

"I could do it." Sideswipe grumbled.

"You just concentrate on your own right now. I'll let you know when we want to film Jazz and Prowl."

"Fine. 25%. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Now, be in either the rec room or the storage closet in the rec room at midnight tomorrow night."

"You bring the money and you'll have your tapes."

"Oh no. I get the tapes first; sell them and then you get your cut got it?"

"I got it I got it. Geeze you put Swindle to shame."

"Oh and Sideswipe. Don't disappoint."

With that Jess walked off before the red Lamborghini could say anything more. Oh it was going to be a big payday, Jess couldn't wait to tell AJ to fire up the computers.


	2. Chapter 2 SideswipeXSunstreaker

Title: "The Start of A Beautiful Friendship" part 2

Rating: M for mature. Seriously guys, it's M for a reason.

Parings: Sideswipe X Sunstreaker and Twins X Bluestreak. Also mentions of human perversion.

This chapter is very robot XXX so seriously… don't scroll down if you can't handle the heat!

PS newly edited to fix a couple pesky mistakes!

~!~!~!~!~

"What the pit has gotten into your head Sideswipe?"

Sunstreaker couldn't believe his brother. His red twin was busy pacing up and down their shared quarters with a gleeful smile on his smug faceplates. The golden Lamborghini shook his head.

"Come on this is GREAT! We'll finally get to be on the human's website!"

Again Sunstreaker shook his head; he knew the human's website very well. On the outside it was an Autobot PR engine. Jess posted pictures of all the Autobots with bios and chronicled their war on here on Earth. She uploaded videos of battles and made announcements of public appearances. She also posted warnings of Decetpicon attacks and how to be on the lookout for Megatron and his minions.

But that was only one part of it. Under the surface Jess was hiding another website. This one was defiantly NOT approved by Optimus or Prowl. This one was a more "intimate" sight, and by "intimate" Sunstreaker meant sexual. This other website was dedicated to the relationships going around the Ark. Not that he'd ever admit it, but the puny little squishy ran a damn fine website. She had pictures of mechs wrapped up in private moments and even videos. If that wasn't enough, she also posted stories other humans had written centering on "romantic encounters" between the Autobots. In Sunstreaker's opinion it was porn; the humans where writing Cybertronian porn. How the pit humans had found out how Cybertronions "had sex" as they called it, was a mystery Sunstreaker was not interested in finding out. Though they seemed just as interested in it as any Transformer was.

The big attraction up right now was Ratchet and Ironhide getting hot and heavy in the medbay. The humans had a field day with it and there were no less than thirty stories dedicated to it. Sideswipe had been so impressed that he had to drag his brother into it. Sunny had to admit that he actually found himself aroused when his brother showed him that video. He even found himself reading some of those stories before recharge. Ever since then he'd been a closet subscriber to the human's website.

"How much did you get for us?" Sunstreaker asked. "Because I have an expensive French wax I want."

"25%."

"THAT'S ALL?" Sunstreaker exploded. "We're number one in the polls! How the hell did you only get us 25%?"

"Look I tried to get us 50!" Sideswipe lied. "She said since we're first time suppliers she won't give us that much. But if we make it good she'll cut us a better deal next time."

"Some manager YOU are!" Sunny said with ruffled plumage. "Just 25% for the two of us. We're twins for Primus's sake!"

"Umm…"

"What the pit is "umm" Sides?" Sunstreaker shot his brother.

"I kinda… promised Bluestreak too."

Sunstreaker bowed his head and rubbed his nose with a thumb and forefinger.

"Primus Sideswipe your optics are bigger than your fuel tank."

~!~!~!~!~!~

Jess sat at her computer screen typing away, a happy little smirk tugging on the corners of her lips.

: New video coming soon! :

: It's what you've all been voting for! :

: The twin brothers SIDESWIPE and SUNSTREKER make their debut! :

: But wait! There's more! :

: Winged wonder BLUESTREAK will be joining them! :

: Sale price is $9.99! :

: Happy drooling fan boys, girls and mechs! :

With a few more key strokes Jess uploaded the announcement to the website and kicked her legs up onto the table to wait. After only a few moments the payments started rolling in. As she watched the numbers Jess eyebrows rose higher and higher with surprise and satisfaction. Behind her, a door opened to let her friend AJ into the computer room. The Air Force captain was busily reading something on her Blackberry looking excited about whatever it was.

"Holy shit you had better not be kidding me!" AJ said happily. "How the HELL did you pull this off Jess? It's the TWINS! And Bluestreak! HOW?"

Jess put her hands up in the air in a shrug.

"It wasn't me. Sideswipe just wants to show off I guess."

AJ came over to the computer to see just how much they where ranking in. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before her jaw dropped. Jess smiled and nodded in approval.

"Its official, their the highest grossing "couple" yet."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sideswipe peeked around the corner as the last mech left the rec room, turning off the lights as they did. It was a little before midnight and the red Lamborghini was as high strung as a mech on stimsticks.

"Come on Sunny!" Sideswipe waved to his brother. "It's almost show time."

The gold twin fallowed after his brother into the rec room where they locked the door and turned the lights on low. Despite all the protesting he had done earlier Sunstreaker had used his best wax for tonight. He wanted to get this over with and get his money and wax.

"Well? Where are the damn cameras?" Sunny asked putting his hands on his hip struts. "I want the best angle to show off what Primus gave me."

"Jess didn't say but I know there here." Sideswipe shrugged. "They always find the best hiding spots."

Sunstreaker huffed and flopped onto the couch, one arm draped over the back and one leg propped up on the arm rest.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." He snorted.

There was suddenly hands on his shoulders, caressing down his chest and Sunny couldn't stop a little purr from his engine.

"Oh…" Sideswipe mumbled right into the golden audio. "It was reaaaally easy."

Sunstreaker moaned as his brother's lips came down over his and his black hands wandered down his sides. Golden fingers came up and clutched the back of Sideswipe's helmet and crushed the upside-down lips to his. It had been so long since they had a quiet moment. Between waking up on Earth, all the fighting and sharing Bluestreak they had so little time for each other. Sunstreaker parted his lips teasingly as Sides nibbled and bit at them. Sideswipe snorted when he's brother didn't give in to his wishes. The red lambo tweaked some wires just under the yellow plating and earned a straggled groan and an open mouth. He took advantage right away, jabbing his glossa into his twin's mouth and rolled it around. Sunny's back arched a little as his own glossa ventured forward to explore. Sideswipe fondled his brother's sides as they played tongue tag at their own leisurely pace. There was no battle looming on the horizon, to shift to worry about getting to. The only thing they had to worry about was making sure they gave the squishes the greatest thrill of their short lives. After a few glorious minutes of a deep, slow kiss Sideswipe pulled back to stare his twin in his golden optics, a silly little grin on his clearly happy face.

"I thought we didn't start till midnight." Sunstreaker said slyly, wanting nothing more than those lips back within reach.

"Call it a pre game warm up." Sideswipe teased as he slipped around the side of the couch.

Sunstreaker watched with lust darkened optics as his twin slid between his legs, devious hands stroking his inner thighs with feather light touches.

"Mmmmmmm…" Sunstreaker said aloud, back arching slightly to puff out his chest. "That feels nice Sides…"

Sideswipe smirked as one hand propped one of Sunstreaker's knees up. The red twin inched himself between his yellow counterpart's legs, being careful not to scratch any paint, a red scuff could ruin the moment. Sunny watched him come closer and wrapped his legs around the black hips when their cod piece armor met with a soft "clang." The look on Sideswipe's face was priceless as he continued to stroke the yellow inner thighs and started to move up towards the dark hips.

"What's your hurry?" Sunstreaker asked.

Idly the yellow twin trailed both hands over his brother's hood and tickled his headlights. Sides paused and shivered at the sensation, his attack momentarily stalled. Which was all Sunstreaker needed to start his own. Keeping the red lambo distracted with soft scrapes on the sensitive glass of his headlight one hand disappeared and then reappeared between his legs.

"UuuuUUUH!" Sideswipe moaned loudly as his inner groin was caressed.

His neck twisted to the side as his shoulders tensed riding out the pleasure that was just getting started. Sunstreaker alternated rough and tender strokes on his twin's groin drawing a chorus of different moans from the other Lamborghini. Sideswipe's head rolled back and forth and Sunny's optics fallowed those tasty looking power cables in his neck. Sunstreaker lunged for Sideswipe but the faster twin beat him to the punch. In a whirlwind of red and black Sunstreker found himself arched back over the arm rest of the couch, Sideswipe attached to his throat kissing, biting and pulling on anything and everything he could get his teeth on.

"Ahmmmm!" Sunstreaker gasped.

With his arms pinned beneath Sideswipe's bulk Sunny could do little other then enjoy the attention. Call him lazy, but he loved when Sideswipe did all the work and he got to sit back. As the red twin began nibbling up his neck and on his yellow and black head fins Sunstreaker finally got a chance at Sideswipe's neck. Sides let out a low throaty moan when Sunny got his lips on a thick power cable that was just begging to be noticed. The yellow Lamborghini wriggled a little and got his arms free and he quickly put them to good use. Sideswipe's sides were attacked with relentless touches of deft fingers along and in the seams in his armor. Now that the devious little red sports car was getting into his grove Sunstreaker decided to step things up a notch. Despite the awkward position of being half off the couch and partly upside-down the yellow lambo kept his balance as he rocked his hips forward into Sideswipe's. The red twin hissed and ground their lower halves together with more force that sent tingles through them both. Sunstreaker didn't even care at the moment that the paint on his codpiece now had black mixed in with the yellow. He answered back with another buck of his hips and this time they both whimpered as a more powerful wave of energy rolled through them.

Sunstreaker's hands gripped his twin's sides when somehow one of Sideswipe's hands appeared on his aft and gave it a good squeeze. The red Lamborghini chuckled when Sunny gasped and dug his fingers into the gray sides. There was a pause as Sunstreaker regained his sanity at the sharp ringing of metal hitting metal. Sunny gasped loudly as his aft was spanked.

"Call me Daddy!" Sideswiped growled.

At first he was too stunned to do anything, but rage swiftly took the place of surprise as Sunstreaker glared into his twin's enthusiastic face.

"You arrogant glitch!" Sunny snarled, painfully digging his fingers into his brother's vulnerable sides. "How dare you say thaooOOoooooH!"

Both this rage and sentence was cut off by the grinding of cod pieces. Another spank quickly fallowed and then another demand to be called "daddy."

"Noooo! NoooOOoo!" Sunny gasped erotically as the cycle continued again and again.

Sides then got his free hand to pop open Sunny's interface panel. He shamelessly exposed his brother's interface port and cable before jamming a slim finger into the port. Sunstreaker nearly overloaded at the contact.

"Call me daddy!" Sideswipe ordered again.

"Nummmmm uhhhhhhmmmm!" was all the yellow twin could manage.

"Say it!"

Simultaneously Sideswipe rolled his hips, twisted his finger in Sunstreaker's port and spanked his aft. It was too much for the gold Lamborghini.

"DADDY!" Sunstreaker screamed at the ceiling. "OooOOOooh! Daddy DADDY! Don't stop!"

"That's a good little brother." Sideswipe purred as he gave his finger another twist.

Sunny whimpered as he groped blindly at his brother to bring him closer.

"Overload for me brother!" Sides moaned.

Sunstreaker's optics glowed brightly and then went black with a shriek. Sideswipe groaned as Sunny left long, yellow gashes along his blackplate in his ecstasy. When the golden eyes booted back up Sides's engine was still running hot and he was ready for another bout.

"Ready for round two?" He asked in the deep tenor voice that was reserved just for his brother.

Before Sideswipe could even start his next move Sunstreaker smiled up at him with that "you're in for it now" look.

"It's my turn." He said quietly.

Sideswipe found himself slung over his twins head clear off the couch over the arm rest where he landed on his back. With one fluid motion Sunstreaker flipped himself over and landed straddled over his brother's waist. One golden finger tailed down the trapped Lamborghini's cheek.

"Now I'm going to make you call ME "daddy." Sunstreaker purred.

Sunstreaker returned every sensation, every caress and soon had his twin writhing on the floor in his own bliss. But he was more sadistic then his brother and wouldn't let his twin overload just yet. He had to pay for the indignity he had suffered. Sunstreaker uncovered Sides port and rubbed his thumb around the rim. Side's mewled as his legs trashed and his hands came up to hold onto Sunstreaker's.

"If you scratch my finish I'll make you suffer more." Sunny growled.

Sideswipe had the ball bearings to smirk up at his brother.

"Will it now?"

Sunstreaker thrust his finger into Sideswipe's port before his brother could get any ideas.

"Don't even think about it slagger!"

Sideswipe cried out as his fingers clenched on his brothers forearms. Sunny grinned as he pulled his finger out and then shoved it back in to a host of squeals.

"Now call me daddy and I MIGHT let you overload."

"Mmmm uhh! NO!"

Sunstreaker's grin only got wider in the face of his twin's refusal. Another hard twist of his finger wiped the determined look off Sideswipe's face and replaced it with a look of pleasure. It didn't take long for Sunny to break his twin's defenses down and left him a moaning, groaning pleasure bot.

"Say it!"

"Uuuuuuuu… just a little… AHHHH… a little more!"

"SAY IT!"

"Mmmmmm daddy!" Sideswipe moaned. " Ooooooh daddy!"

"That's a good little brother." Sunstreaker mocked.

With another twist Sideswipe overloaded shamelessly loud, completely oblivious to the reason he was there in the first place. He came back online to the wonderful feeling of Sunstreaker nibbling on his neck. Oh how he missed this. The red Lamborghini reached up and pressed his lips to their twin's. He could feel Sunstreaker's engine rev and his twin wrapped his arms around him possessively and he deepened their kiss. Knock knock knock!

Both twins pulled away from each other and Sunstreaker looked like he was going to kill whoever was on the other side of the door.

"He has the worst timing as usual." Sideswipe grinned.

His twin looked down at him with a questioning look. Sideswipe grin as he shoved his brother off him.

"Bluestreak." The red lambo smiled.

The golden Lamborghini returned the devious smile and both got to their feet and made their way to the door.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Bluestreak rubbed an optic with one hand and stifled a yawn. Sunstreaker wouldn't like that he'd picked up another a human trait. He tried knocking again on the locked rec room door. Why the twins wanted him to show up in the middle of the night he didn't know. Probably some new prank they need his help with or something. His doorwings sagged tiredly as he yawned again. He was tired and wanted to get back to bed. So when the door opened he was completely oblivious to the twin's hungry gazes and their imposing stances. One arm resting on either side of the door with an arm propped up above their heads as they leaned toward the smaller mech.

"Mmm hi guys." Blue mumbled as his blue optics glowly dully. "I brought the energon cuffs you wanted."

His wings gave a tired flick as a yawn finally won out. Bluestreak put a hand over his mouth and missed to evil glint in the twin's optics.

"So… what did you guys need with energon cuffs anyways? … Guys?"

Bluestreak shuttered his optics in surprise as each Lamborghini grabbed one of his arms. He was quickly dragged inside and the door shut behind him.

"Guys?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Oh no Blue! Ruuuuun! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuun! … oh well too late!


	3. Chapter 3 TwinsXBluestreak

Title: "The Start of A Beautiful Friendship" part 3

Rating: M for mature. Seriously guys, it's M for a reason.

Parings: Sideswipe X Sunstreaker and Twins X Bluestreak. Also mentions of human perversion.

This chapter is very robot XXX so seriously… only serious readers from here on.

Ps newly edited to take out at least a few mistakes I've caught.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Bluestreak had no idea what was going on… as usual. His tiered processor was jumbled and confused about details. The only thing he really knew is that the twins had "kidnapped" him and they probably locked him in the rec room closet… again.

"Guys? … Guys? What's with the blindfold? Hello? Are you there? Come on this joke stopped being funny after like the millionth time!"

Bluestreak wiggled his nasal pates but the blindfold the lambo twins had seen fit to outfit him with stayed in place. His doorwings gave an irritated flick as he tried to get his wrists free from behind his back. Well at least now he knew what the energon cuffs where for.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Come on! Let me go I'm tried! If I sleep in again Prowl is going to be soooo mad at me!"

Off to his side Blue heard the door open and he looked over his shoulder despite the blindfold to throw the twins a scowl.

"Ha ha very funny! Let me go!"

The door swished closed again and the Dastsun's sensitive wings picked up two energy signatures. He frowned when the twins didn't release him or at the very least explain themselves.

"I'm being completely serious guys! Let me out of here right now or I'm going to tell Prowl on you this time!"

Both doorwings stiffened as a finger was run along the top of one of them. The young sharpshooter shook himself and dislodged the teasing finger, still blissfully unaware of what the twins had planned for him.

"Knock it off!" Blue snapped, a tired gunner was an unhappy one.

Before he could say anything more a pair of hands swept up his back and gripped his wing struts tightly. Bluestreak's yelp of surprise quickly turned into moan as thumbs pressed in on sensitive wires at the base of the venerable appendages.

"Blue…"

Another pair of hands materialized on his bumper, touching and teasing his front as hands behind caressed his wings. Bluestreak's mouth opened and closed letting out squeaks and groans.

"You talk way too much." Sideswipe purred.

The red twin's lips lightly touched the sharpshooter's metal skin as he hovered just above the rapidly heating mech. Behind him Sunstreaker pressed his chest into Bluestreak's back and let his engine rumble. The young gunner arched forward as his hands twisted in their restraints. Sunstreaker smiled evilly as he continued to molest the Datsun's hyper sensitive doorwings. Bluestreak moaned as the yellow Lambo teased the underside of his wings and the engine pressed into his back made this entire frame tingle.

"You're so sexy like this…" Sideswipe whispered.

Sideswipe's black hands cupped Bluestreak's large chest and then dipped down into his sides. The grey Datsun squeaked as the more devious twin wiggled a finger into the top of his hip armor and started to tickle the wires beneath. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker's glossa was working the back of his neck, darting along the exposed fuel lines and power cables, while gold hands fondled, caressed and tweaked flickering doorwings. Bluestreak felt Sideswipe pull on his hips and brought him up to his knees. Sunny grunted at his brother as he pulled the young mech away from him, red arms wrapped around his waist. The yellow Lamborghini got to his knees and fallowed after his stolen Datsun as Sideswipe settled Blue in his lap as he squeezed the gray aft. Sunstreaker growled as he got his hands on Bluestreak's wings again and pulled the sharpshooter into his lap and out of Sideswipe's hands.

"Share!" Sideswipe commanded.

"Yeah right." Sunstreaker snorted as he ran his glossa along Bluestreak's left wing.

Sideswipe scooted himself forward, interlocking his legs with his twin a pulled Bluestreak between them. The yellow twin glared but Sideswipe just glared back, black hands possessively stroking the gunner's red middle.

"Fine…" Sunny finally purred. "But I get his wings."

"Fine."

Sideswipe rubbed a thumb over Bluestreak's codpiece armor and the young mech trembled, his red and grey legs shaking. The red Lamborghini smiled as he finally kissed that deliciously open mouth. Sides rolled his glossa around the eager mouth as the talkative Datsun returned the kiss. Bluestreak nearly choked on the tongue playing with him when a data cable attached to an input port just below his left wing. He moaned into Sideswipe's lips as his whole body went stiff from the sheer amount of raw data Sunstreaker was pouring into him. The sadistic Lamborghini bit down on the tip of one of the sensitive gray wings and grinned when another muffled moan floated across the air. He made another connection to an input port at the base of the young gunner's neck just to see how much the gunner could take. Bluestreak would have collapsed if both twins weren't holding on to him with hungry hands.

"Mmmmm don't overload him yet…" Sideswipe purred to his brother.

"But I love the noises he makes when he does." Sunny protested.

Sides coaxed open Bluestreak's interface panel without any real resistance and let his hands wreak havoc.

"Uhhhmmmmaahhhh!" Blue moaned as he squirmed.

Sunstreaker groaned as the gunner unintentionally ground up against him and sent some wonderful sensations along the perfect paint. Sideswipe grinned evilly as he pinched Blue's interface cable and the Datsun bucked his hips. Sunstreaker gave a throaty moan when Bluestreak's aft rubbed his codpiece armor. Side's just grinned that he was getting the best of both of them, that alone was erotic enough to make him overload. Not wanting to miss out, the red twin thrust his plug into Bluestreak's port. The gray and red mech's cooling fans whirred even louder and the sound mingled with his groan and Sunstreaker's.

The yellow twin didn't know his brother was going to jack in while he still was. He gripped Bluestreak's wings tighter and moaned into the gunner's neck who now had two mechs playing around inside him. When the yellow lambo heard another cooling system close to him he found that his optics had switched off. When he turned them back on Sideswipe was nibbling on the other side of Blue's sexy neck. His twin gave him a devious look and Sunstreaker felt Side's black hands side down to Bluestreak's aft and in the process, brush his interface pannel. Clearly, one lover at a time was not enough for him. Sunstreaker snorted as one of his brother's hands stroked his inner thigh while the other played with the trapped sharpshooter's back end. Not to be out done, and not going to be the first to overload, Sunstreaker's hands left the doorwings, traveled over Blue's front and began to play with his open interface port, and Sideswipe's exposed plug.

Sideswipe moaned in unison with Bluestreak as Sunny's talented hands played with the sensitive wiring. Sandwiched between the two Lamborghinis Bluestreak moaned and writhed, doorwings fluttering erratically as he drew closer to overload.

"Mmm not so fast." Sunstreaker purred. "We're not done with you yet."

"I-I-I can't… UhmMMmmAH! I can't take m-much more!" Bluestreak gasped.

Before either of them could do anything, Sunstreaker sent a powerful, erratic sparkpulse to his brother. The pulse traveled through Bluestreak's trembling frame and hit his brother's spark with the force of a lighting strike. Sideswipe gasped and nearly screamed at the energy sent straight to his spark. Bluestreak whimpered and sagged against Sunstreaker. His very spark was shaking in its chamber and the gunner was sure that if the twins continued much longer the delicate ball of light in his chest would explode. His vocalizer had failed and his processor was in the middle of melting down and dripping out of his audios.

"Not… n-not bad brother," Sideswipe said with a static lased voice. "B-but… is that all you've got?"

Bluestreak scream moaned as another wave of spark energy rippled through him coming from the other direction. His own spark seemed to expand and twist in its chamber causing liquid fire to pump through his fuel lines. Behind him Sunstreak panted in need as Sideswipes energy poured into him. Bluestreak's vents labored hard to cool him and he was so far gone all he could think about was overloading. Both twins noticed that Blue was not to be with them much longer.

"Call us "Prime." The twins said as one.

"And then maybe,"

"We'll let you overload."

The grey meh's lips quivered as he tried to obey the command. If he endured anymore of them he was going to die.

"P…. P-r… PRIME!" Bluestreak managed cried out.

At the precise same moment both Lamborghinis sent matching sparkpluses to one another. The energies overlapped inside Bluestreak's chassis and the young mech screamed his pleasure to the ceiling. Beneath the blindfold the blue optics burned white as his overload raged through him like a hurricane. The energy burned into the connections the twins had made and smashed through them making their own processors overload and crash in a red, grey and yellow orgy of ecstasy.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sunstreaker was the first one to come back online. He grumbled weakly into Bluestreak's neck which caused the grey mech's wings to flutter. Sunstreaker shivered as the sensation rerouted back to him. That's when he realized he was still connected to the young mech. Carefully he unplugged himself and retracted this data cables. On the other side of Blue Sideswipe was coming back to life.

"Oooh, that was goooood." Sides moaned happily.

After two intense interface sessions Sunstreaker was in a much better mood than usual.

"Yeah it was, now let's get him back to his quarters."

"What's your rush?" Sideswipe grumbled as he put his interface cable away.

"I'd rather not have somebot walk in on us."

Sideswipe giggled at the irony. Sunstreaker huffed at his brother who was now trying to wake Blue up from his interface coma. The young gunner didn't seem interested in getting up as Sides shook him.

"I guess we really did a number on him didn't we?" the red lambo asked.

"Ya think?" Sunstreaker sighed.

Sunny got himself to his shaky feet and pulled the unconscious Bluestreak up. Sideswipe got up and helped his brother carry Blue back to his room.

~!~!~!~

Jess was up early the next morning waiting at her computer with a cup of coffee. At exactly six-thirty her mailbox chimed that she had a new message. Excited, Jess set down her coffee and opened the new mail. As usual the raw footage was clearly labeled, refined and was all in order and ready to be edited together. Jess smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh I love you so much!" She said aloud.

Jess picked up her phone and dialed AJ number. When her friend picked up the phone she sounded a little groggy and tired. But when she was told the new footage was here she brightened up quickly. Half an hour later the Air Force captain was at Jess's place with her own computer. For the rest of the day the two worked diligently and by midnight everything was ready.

~!~!~!~

Sideswipe noticed that the last few days bots had been giving him sideways looks and doing double takes. He puffed himself up with a smile every time they did. He was proud of what he'd done, though; the extra attention was getting on Sunstreaker's nerves. Bluestreak was still blissfully unaware of the tape or that it was on the internet.

Speaking of the tape, the humans were freaking geniuses. Watching that tape had almost been as hot as being there! He didn't realize how many angles the cameras had. Whoever watched it really felt like they were right there. For Sideswipe watching all the action as an outside party was a sexy new experience. Jess and AJ had been kind enough to send him and Sunny a complementary advance copy. Now that it was the promised three days later Sides was on his way to collect his pay for a job very, very well done. Jess and AJ both met him just outside the rec-room.

"Hello ladies." Sideswipe said with a big grin on his face.

Both women smiled up at him and Jess extended her hand.

"As promised." Jess said with an eyebrow raise. "And we will definitely be in touch."

Sides took the small thing Jess handed him that looked to be some kind of human credit card or something.

"Just so you know we already gave Blue and Sunny their cut of the deal. Bluestreak seemed confused about why we were giving him money so we told him it was a "gift" from you. But YOU might what to straighten this out with him."

"Oh… yeah sure I'll do that. Ladies, it's been a pleasure."

"Oh yes," Jess said with a sly smile. I do believe that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

~!~!~!~!~!~

Yeaaaaaaaaaah! This was SUPPOSED to be a one shot deal but when has that ever happened for me? Too many good ideas struck my brain and it has turned this "simple" idea/conversation with glacierSCIENCE into a multichapter MONSTER!

I love comments! Please feel free to tell me what pairings you want to see!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4 IronhideXRatchet

Title: "The Start of A Beautiful Friendship" part 4

Rating: M for mature. Seriously guys, it's M for a reason.

Parings: Ironhide X Ratchet

Thanks a lot to glacierSCIENCE this is STILL all your fault!

This chapter is very robot XXX so seriously… only serious readers from here on.

Ok, so this one is a tad out of order timeline wise. It's the "prequel" to the start of this whole crazy idea! You may remember Sunny mentioning it in the second chapter. Please forgive me for going out of order! And please review at the end if you like it! (I do so love reviews!)

Ps I fixed a few things! Not all of them I'm sure but a couple spelling and crammer errors!

~!~!~!~!~!~

Ironhide watched Ratchet from outside the medbay doors. The red weapons specialist grinned as he watched the CMO berate the Lamborghini brothers for the countless time. The soundproofing around the bay was so good that Ironhide couldn't hear anything the white ambulance was screaming, which only made the old warrior smile as he could guess exactly what the medic was saying.

_Do you two glitches even realize that you are NOT invincible?_ He would start out with. _You run off without any thought to the consequences of your actions and you come back riddled with holes and just expect me to save your sorry atfs and put you back together? I don't think so! The next time you come in my medbay I'm-_

"-going to turn the pair of you into toasters! Now GET OUT!"

Ironhide casually stepped out of the way as he watched Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bolt from the medbay fallowed buy a hail of medical tools. It was hard for the warrior to keep a straight face as both twins yelped and shouted as they were struck numerous times. Ratchet then appeared in the doorway shaking a fist in the trouble markers wake.

"The next time you show your faceplates in my medical bay you had BETTER be ready to wake up a human kitchen appliance! NOW GET BACK HERE AND PICK UP MY TOOLS YOU MADE ME THROW AT YOU!"

"Evenin' Ratch." Ironhide drawled.

Ratchet snapped his head to the side and glared at red van. Ironhide offered him a lopsided grin in return.

"Did I catch ya at a bad time?"

"Anytime after the twins is a bad time." The ambulance snapped.

"Al'ight." Ironhide shrugged. "I'll be 'n my way then. Don't work to hard Ratch."

Ironhide turned to leave when Ratchet caught his elbow.

"Hide…?" Ratchet said sternly. "What's this?"

The big red van griped his side a little tighter as bright purple energon leaked between his fingers.

"Nuthin'," Ironhide said casually.

"Ironhide…" Ratchet snarled with the famous "I know your lying" voice.

"Really Ratch, it's nuthin'. I got a little careless at the weapons range. I'll be fine."

"I'll tell you when you're fine! Now come with me!"

Ratchet dragged the old warrior inside the medbay despite the other van's protests. Ironhide noticed that they were all alone in the medbay. Ratchet the hatchet seemed to have chased out Wheeljack and FristAid as well as the twins. The red and white CMO led him back to one of the operation suites and ordered the weapons specialist up on the table.

"Now let me see what you've done to yourself THIS time."

Ironhide didn't move his hand and stubbornly held on tighter.

"I'm, tellin' ya it's nothin'…" he protested.

"If I have to remove your arm to get to the wound I will!" The ambulance threatened.

Ironhide slowly removed his hand from his side as Ratchet leaned into examine the injury. The red mech tired to hide his smile as a confused look past over that pretty white face.

"I don't see…" Ratchet stared and then began double checking to make sure he didn't miss anything. "Ironhide… there's no wound…"

"Naw, I reckon there wouldn't be." Ironhide grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Ratchet's optics glowed as dark as his voice. "You said you got careless at the weapons range…"

Ironhide grinned as he wiggled his energon soaked fingers.

"I did. I dun spilled engergon all over my hand. I told you it was nothing. You just didn't believe me. See? M' fine."

Ratchet puffed himself up and sputtered some curses in Cybertronion. It made Ironhide's face spilt into a huge grin as Ratchet stood and put one hand on his red hip and the other was waving a finger in the warrior's face.

"YOU! Arrogant! Insensitive! Son of a glitch! How DARE you fake a medical emergency!"

Ironhide chuckled as the Hatchet gave him a few hard, righteously indignant slaps.

"Faken' nuthin'! If it'd really been hurt I woulda' told ya. You just jump to conclusions."

"NO! You wouldn't have you stubborn aft! You would have bled out and have to be carried in here after you passed out and you know it!"

Ok, so Ratchet had him there. But he knew how busy his mate was and he didn't want to bother him with every little scratch he got. Though to Ironhide, everything short of stasis lock was considered a scratch. He reached out and pulled those lovely rosy hips closer to him.

"Dawwww, come on Ratch, it was just a little joke."

"Get your claws off of me you smelter reject!" Ratchet snarled. "You think you can come in here and scare me half to termination and then cuddle? I don't think so!"

Ratchet tried to back away from the red mech but Ironhide's strong hands kept him in place.

"I think it's real cute you care about me that much." Ironhide said with a gentle smile.

"I care about everyone that much!" Ratchet snapped. "You're not special!"

"Aww, you're just saying that to be mean."

"No I'm not!" Ratchet almost seemed to pout.

Ironhide gently tugged on Ratchet's hips and brought him a little closer. The old mech could feel the heat radiation from the medic's body and his engine began to purr softly.

"What? I thought it would be funny."

"Well it wasn't!" Ratchet barked. "I'd expect that from the twins but YOU Ironhide?"

Ironhide frowned and gave his medic a pout worthy of Sideswipe.

"If you hadn't banned me from the medbay UNLESS I had a medical emergency I wouldn't have ta fake one to get yer attention."

Ratchet didn't say anything to that and mealy crossed his arms, now in a worse mood then before. Ironhide rested his head on the cool glass of the medic's chest and listened to the other's inner workings for a moment.

"I never get ta see ya anymore Ratch." The red mech sighed. "I thought the only way I'd get a moment with ya was like this. If I woulda' known it would upset ya so much I wouldn't have done it."

The cooling vents in Ratchet's side sighed as Ironhide felt hands come to rest on the back of his helm.

"Fine. I hereby revoke your banishment from the medbay. If only so you don't pull a stunt like this again."

"Cross ma spark and hope ta rust." Ironhide said.

Ratchet sighed again as his hands came around to caress the warrior's audio sensors. Ironhide couldn't stop a soft purr from his engine at the attention. Ratchet was always busy, always stressed and had little time for intimacy. Any attention that was given was cherished. Ironhide pulled Ratchet down to sit in his lap. The startled medic gasped and then purred as his red mate kissed him gently on his sensitive cheveron.

"I'll make ya a deal, if you take at least one day off an Earth week I won't ever do it again."

"I can't promise that." Ratchet shook his head slowly.

"Hmmmm…" Ironhide gave off a little whine. "Why not?"

"You know I can't."

"Well then I'm going to need to have a talk with Prowl."

Ratchet's fingers stopped stroking Ironhide's helmet. The medic cocked his head to the side to regard his partner with a skeptical optic. The warrior could see the gears turning behind those pretty features.

"Whhhhhy, would you need to talk to Prowl?"

Ironhide was doing his darndest to keep from giving himself away. He wasn't very good at this whole blackmail thing.

"Well, Prowl was askin' bout ya. Ya know, how you're doing and all. I'd hate to have to tell him that yer workin' yourself inta the ground…"

Ironhide watched amused as a look of confusion was quickly replaced by one of disbelief on the snowy white face.

"Just what are you implying Ironhide?" Ratchet demanded.

"Well… you're always so keen to get Prowl to take a vacation, I'm sure he'd want ta return the favor if he learned how swamped with work ya where…"

The scandalized look on Ratchet's face was testing the older mech's restraint. He wanted to just grin from audio to audio as Ratchet searched his optics.

"But… if you took a little time off here and there, you know… maybe once a week… he'd see that your taking your own heath seriously. I'd really hate to have to agree with Prowl, but then, I'd get you all to myself while ya were on vacation at least."

The look on Ratchet's face was priceless. He looked stunned, confused and infuriated all at the same time. The medic tensed in Ironhide's embrace as he stared down at him.

"You… are you… you're… Blackmailing me?" he stuttered.

"Naw, wouldn't dream of it." Ironhide shrugged.

"You ARE blackmailing me aren't you?" Ratchet snapped.

Ironhide let a small smile slip as Ratchet gaped at him.

"I was just offering to tell Prowl that you where taking off one day a week to relax and stay in peek working condition."

The red weapons specialist leaned up until he was nose to nose with the medic.

"You ARE going to take those days off aren't ya?"

"You don't leave me a choice!" Ratchet snarled. "You just came in here threatening to go over my head when there is so much work to d…"

Ratchet's outburst was cut off by Ironhide gently putting his gray lips to those perfect white ones. The CMO let out a weak gasp of surprise but didn't pull away. Softly the two kissed until Ironhide was sure that fiery temper had subsided. When he finally pulled back he found that Ratchet's optics where offline. Tenderly a grey hand came up and brushed against Ratchet's pale cheek. The beautiful cerulean optics powered up dimly, giving the impression of only being half on.

"Aid and Jack can handle the day ta day stuff." Ironhide spoke in a low voice. "If ya don't rest you're goin' ta wear yourself out and then what will we do without ya in an emergency?"

The kiss seemed to have placated Ratchet's bad mood as his fingers once again began to stroke the red helmet. Ironhide continued to fondle Ratchet's beautiful face soothingly.

"If you agree, I'll make it worth yer while…" Ironhide hummed.

A tremor racked Ratchet's chassis as the deep baritone voice filled his audios and spark with its seductive power. Ratchet's hands dropped to his warrior's shoulders and began kneading the metal there with deft fingers.

"And… just how are you going to make it worth my while?" Ratchet asked in a hushed voice.

"I'll only show ya if you change yer schedule… permanently."

Grey lips fluttered just above the white audio receiver and Ratchet felt his spark pulse in its casing as he shivered. From Ironhide's lap Ratchet reached the computer terminal embedded on the surgery table. His red fingers danced across the keys for a moment before his hand returned to Ironhide, though the red van wasn't satisfied just yet.

"You sent your new schedule ta Prowl?" He asked, the ambulance's face only millimeters from his.

"Yes… it's my first official day off, if you can convince me to take it." Ratchet purred.

That seemed to be what Ironhide was waiting to hear. Slowly, carefully, Ironhide flipped them both around so that Ratchet was the one sitting on the operating table. At long last Ironhide again pressed his lips to Ratchet's, moving them up and down in unhurried strokes waiting for a response. Ratchet answered by parting his lips and pressing his glossa to weapons specialist's oh so talented mouth. Ironhide smiled as his glossa joined with Ratchet's, exploring each other once again like it was their first time. Ironhide leaned in and began pressing his weight against the white body of his mate. Ratchet took the cue and slowly began to lie back, making room for Ironhide on top of him. While normally they interfaced side by side, the operating table didn't leave enough room for that. With the soft creaking of older joints Ironhide lifted himself on the table and straddled the medic's red hips.

Ratchet had always liked the way Ironhide made love. It wasn't with the same frenzied chaos of youth and inexperience, nor was it the cold routine of one that had no passion left. The weapons specialist had all the enthusiasm of a mech centuries younger than him and all the experience of one centuries older. Leisurely the red van's hands trailed down Ratchet's body lightly, he was in no rush. Ratchet moaned softly as those hands that had seen so many battles and sported so many war wounds became as soft as human velvet. Their bodies shared a basic structural design which allowed them to know each better than most pairs. Ironhide's fingers dipped slowly into a sensitive gap in the white armor and leisurely rubbed the wires and nodes deep within the other Cybertronion. Ratchet mewled and arched his back, arms coming up to wrap around Ironhide's neck and pull him closer. The weapons specialist grinned as his mouth left Ratchet's and reappeared on the black cheveron adorning his helmet. The medic moaned into Ironhide's neck as the slightly larger mech nipped at the sensitive part of the others anatomy. Cooling vents switched on and joined in the music of forpaly. Ratchet decided to begin returning the feelings. Red fingers traveled down the broad back until they found an access panel in the warrior's side. Ratchet had it open in a second and Ironhide moaned as his armor was skillfully relaxed.

In all of Cybertron, medics where probably the most coveted lovers. Ironhide knew from firsthand experience that all those rumors didn't do them justice. With one little move Ratchet had loosened all his armor plates to their relaxed position and his fingers were already buried deep in his circuitry. Ironhide grunted as he brought their hips together. He was satisfied to hear the static in Ratchet's voice and feel the return buck of the red hips. Responding on its own Ironhide's hand was at Ratchet's interface panel tracing the outline before pressing on it. It slid aside quickly radiating heat and drawing the grey fingers to it.

"MmmmAHH!" Ratchet moaned.

The medic's legs bent at the knees and spread wider. The weapons specialist groaned as he lowered himself between Ratchet's legs, resting his weight on one elbow as their bodies rubbed together. Ratchet moaned and tightened his grip on the other van's circuits making the Ironhide echo the moan. The ambulance was panting while his mate caressed his port maddeningly slowly, making sure he was as switched on as possible before continuing.

"You… ready?" Ironhide's husky voice asked Ratchet's throat.

"A-always!" Ratchet managed to breath.

The red mech smiled, uncoiled his interface cable and gingerly jacked himself into Ratchet. The CMO groaned aloud as the data started flowing, his legs tightening against Ironhide's sides. While his processor was still able to function properly Ratchet untangled one of his arms and rested it against the windshield in the weapons specialist's chest. The glass was still cool despite the mech's sky rocketing core temperature. Ratchet smiled as his spark called out for its mate that was just behind that glass. Ironhide's optics faded as his face twisted into a look of ecstasy.

"T-that's right," Ratchet huffed. "You're going first tonight."

Ironhide's optics flared back to life and a smirk was on his lips as his chest plates opened, reviling his spark chamber. On its own, Ratchet's chest opened as well bearing his spark to his mate.

"I dun think so love…" Ironhide drawled as his spark chamber opened. "It's yur day off, yur going first."

The pulsing blue soul called out for its other half and it was immediately answered. The blue light from the medic's chest burned brightly as it answered back. Ratchet sighed as he pulled himself up to close the distance between their sparks. He was surprised when Ironhide gently pushed him back down.

"I dun think so babe. I told you, its yur day off."

Ratchet was about to protest when Ironhide's free hand slipped into his chest. The ambulance let out a little squeal as finger tips brushed the lip of the chamber holding his soul. Treads of energy reached out and wrapped themselves around the fingers like thin wisps of smoke. The medic ground his dental plates together as the hand slipped inside the chamber itself, one finger lightly brushing against the spark. Ratchet's spark throbbed and shot electric currents through the fingers up the arm and straight into the other spark. It was Ironhide's turn to moan as his spark pulsed faster and brighter. It needed its mate.

"S-stop teasing me!" Ratchet gasped when Ironhide still lovingly stroked his spark and didn't complete the bond.

"What's yer hurry?" Ironhide chuckled in a low voice. "We got all night."

Ratchet's head fell back as he mewled and bucked his hips against his lover, causing them both to groan and shiver as the sensations echoed back and forth over both the interface cable and between their sparks. When he could speak again Ironhide's voice was deep and soft.

"Yer always in such a rush lov'."

"You make me that way…" Ratchet huffed, arching his back as he brought his hands up to Ironhide's shoulders. "You drive me so crazy I can't think of anything but you!"

Ratchet's fingers pulled on the shoulders trying to bring the other down so their sparks could bond. The red weapons specialist easily resisted the desperate medic.

"I really drive ya that crazy?" Ironhide asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"YES! I have to have you or I'll go insane! Please!"

"Aw babe," Ironhide's gruff voice said softly. "You drive me crazy too."

Ratchet was finally able to pull his love to him. Ironhide pressed his lips to Ratchet's as he brought their chest together. With a mind of their own the two sparks began to reach for one another. First, threads of blue light reached out like fingers from both sparks, searching for the other. Then when the two lovers where pressed chest to chest the whispy fingers found each other. The little strands of light wrapped around each other like the arms of a jellyfish and pulled. Pressed so close together the two's spark chambers were all but touching, making a perfectly protected environment for the fragile cores. Slowly, (though to the bot's they were connected to it didn't feel slow) the sparks pulled themselves out of their respective chambers until their outermost surfaces touched.

Both mechs moaned and whimpered as their souls met, gliding effortlessly into one other as if they'd been sparked that way. Longing, lust, aching, want, waiting, humor, concern, wrath, understanding, love; spark bonding was more than just a way to overload. It was the purest form of connection Cybertronion's had. All emotions flickered across the bond. One did not share their soul, their very being with another easily. Once you did, you where tied to them for all time, for better or for worse. Most never found someone to share their spark with. But for some happy few, they found their bondmate. Their soul mate. Both sparks reached into each other, blending into one, taking what it lacked and giving back what it had. Ratchet was Ironhide and he Ratchet. Feelings, memories and sensations flooded their shared consciousness. It comforted the soul and excited the body. The now fully merged spark gave off a power ten times greater than normal, sending vast amounts of excess energy flooding through every fiber of their beings.

Ratchet, or maybe it was Ironhide, gasped and held tighter. It felt like coming home. A feeling of being complete and whole after wondering alone for so long washed over the bonded pair. They wanted the feelings to never end. Their single soul pulsed happily, contented and overjoyed at the reunion.

~!~!~

Ratchet woke first from the interface coma. He felt wonderful, a little groggy but wonderful. The warm weight of Ironhide against him was comforting. Lazily he brushed the back of his knuckles along Ironhide's back. The old warrior trembled at the touch which made the medic chuckle. Ironhide's deep navy blue optics slowly powered back up as his head lifted tiredly. Ratchet watched as the weapons specialist's mouth started to open and then froze.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ratchet asked playfully.

"Naw… I just…"

Ironhide reached up and cupped the smiling white face. His rough hands gently touched the supple metal and Ratchet snuggled against the hand.

"I just lov' the way ya look in the afterglow."

Ratchet tried to scoff but it came out more of a laugh. Ironhide nuzzled Ratchet's chin as other hand swept up to the red hips to play with them again. Ratchet groaned and tried to wiggle out from under the bigger mech.

"Switch off you!" Ratchet murmured, trying to act like he didn't enjoy the attention.

"Me? Naw, I think yer the one that needs to switch off…" Ironhide smiled as he kissed the medic's chest. "Yer getting hot already."

"See?" Ratchet moaned as he tried to restrain his hips and spark from responding. "This is why you where banned from the medbay to begin with."

Ironhide grinned as Ratchet's hands appeared on his aft. While their sparks where no longer connected, they still where jacked into each other via an interface cable. Ironhide slid his lower armor over the CMO's and was delighted to feel those nimble red hands push him along, intensifying the feelings.

"Yeah, but it's also way 'm always welcome on your berth." That sweet southern drawl whispered so tenderly.

~!~!~!~!~

Human's in the Ark was a rare sight, but not completely uncommon. Human's in the medbay was a completely different story. It was only in extreme rare occasions that a brave human dared enter. That, or they were extremely foolish. Luckily for her, Jess was both. The human female strolled in like she was as comfortable being there as if she was in her own house. Jess stuck her hands in her pockets as she looked around. There were no patients today it looked like. That must mean the twins where in the brig. The familiar soft thumping of her large friend's feet brought her attention to the back of the bay. Ratchet appeared from what Jess thought was his office, his nose seemingly buried in a datapad.

"Hey Ratch!" Jess smiled.

"Oh, Jess." Ratchet said as he looked up. "Hello. It's rare I get a visitor that isn't a patient."

Jess's mind supplied her with stories she heard of WHY Ratchet didn't have many uninjured visitors. If he was anything like the human medic's Jess had met in her time the former special ops agent didn't doubt the rumors.

"Just dropping off your cut." Jess said.

"Oh yes," Ratchet smiled a little evilly. "I'd forgotten."

"Just out of morbid curiosity," Jess asked before she handed over the money. "What prompted you to contact me? I mean, you we're one of the LAST bots I ever expected to hear from. If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Revenge." Ratchet said simply.

Jess's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The medic didn't say it with malice in his voice or even with some kind perverse self satisfaction. It was like he was telling her the time of day.

"I see, well…" Jess suddenly felt as small as she really was around the large transformer. "If you need any more revenge, let me know."

"Oh, I plan on it." Ratchet grinned.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Stupid sexy Ironhide and Ratchet! I hope you all enjoyed the story and pairing! Please review if you liked the story! It motivates me to write more!

Also! Any pairs you want to see let me know! I need help deciding on the next couple!


	5. Chapter 5 HoundXMirage

Title: "The Start of A Beautiful Friendship" part 5

Rateing: M for mature. Seriously guys, it's M for a reason.

Parings: Hound X Mirage

Thanks a lot to :iconglacierSCIENCE: This is your fault!

No flamers, bla bla bla not tolerated… Bla bla bla only serious readers. Also, I apologize in advance for any technical poker rules I didn't get right… my bad…

Ps some mistakes got fixed! Woo me!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Mirage sat at his desk, or more accurately, was draped over his desk. One leg bounced up and down and made the table shake. His bright blue optics glowed dimly as he waited, and waited… and waited. He knew he shouldn't be so anxious, Hound would be here as soon as he could. The liger resisted the urge to get up and start pacing his room as he waited. Two weeks! Two whole weeks! Two weeks of he and Hound having completely opposite shifts and barely catching glimpses of each other. When he had a night shift Hound had a day shift. When he had monitor duty Hound was out on patrol. Tonight was the first night in ages that they had off at the same time. Mirage wanted to spend every moment he could with his lover. The spy couldn't wait anymore, he jumped up and headed for the door only to spin back around once he got a hold of himself. His pride told him to sit back down, which he did, only to jump back up again. Maybe he could just peek in on Hound and see how he was doing.

"No, that's silly!" Mirage said out loud to no one.

Mirage hadn't realized he'd started pacing until he stopped. His own voice seemed to have startled him out of his thoughts. Was that so silly? Maybe Hound was tried from his scouting mission and in his own room. Would it be so bad to check in on him? The former noble mech shook his head. He wouldn't want someone spying on him, Hound was sure to want the same privacy. It wasn't like they were bondmates. Hound was free to do whatever he wanted with or without Mirage. Well then if he didn't what to be spyed on he wouldn't be dating a spy would he? Mirage's mind teased him. The blue and white racer folded his arms as his own processor played tug-o-war with him.

"Just a little check couldn't hurt…" Mirage mumbled to himself.

His mind made up, Mirage activated his cloaking device and slipped out into the hall as he made a beeline for the other barracks. A check of Hound's room reviled no tracker. So Mirage decided to look in the rec room, maybe he had stopped for a cube of energon. The spy carefully made his way to the hub of all off duty activities, slipping through the Ark completely undetected. He had expected to find only a few bots inhabiting the rec room but instead found a large group sitting around a table. Mirage instantly recognized the large form of Trailbraker along with the Lamborghini twins, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Brawn. They seemed to be playing some human game, poker, Mirage believed it was called.

"Call!" Sideswipe said with a glare at Cliffjumper sitting next to him.

"Two pair! Aces and tens!" Cliffjumper said with a smug smile as he laid down his cards.

"I got nothin'!" Bee said grumpily.

"Straight! Unlinke Sunny…"

"CAN IT BRAWN!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"So that's where my seven was! I was looking for it the whole time! Well not the whole time because at first I wanted a jack but then I thought better of it and went with sevens, but I still didn't get it!" Bluestreak babbled as he put down his useless cards.

"Daww! Just I got a pair a' fives…"

"That makes me the big winner with a flush!" Sunstreaker beamed triumphantly.

The gold Lamborghini was reaching for the chips in the middle when a gray and green arm reached out and stopped him.

"Hey now, you're going out of turn Sunny."

Mirage was shocked to hear Hound's light voice among the poker players. Sunstreaker growled at the nic-name and remained hovering over the chips.

"I do believe my ROYAL flush beats your regular old flush."

Trailbreaker shifted his weight to his other leg and moved just enough for Mirage to watch as Hound laid his cards on the table, handsome smile gracing his face. The liger felt a pang of red hot jealously grip his spark. Hound was here? With them? When he should be with him! Mirage felt betrayed and wanted to leave, lock himself in his room and never come out but he couldn't. The tracker's easy smile still enchanted him and Mirage couldn't help but watch as Hound laughed and put his hands on his winnings. Sunstreaker hissed, bitched and swore revenge then demanded the cards be dealt again.

"No," Hound laughed as he stood. "I need to get going, I've been here too long already."

Mirage's sullen mood took a turn in the positive direction.

"You can't just win and then LEAVE!" Sunstreaker snarled. "You're going to stay right there until I take back all MY winnings!"

"Aw don't be going now Hound buddy!" Trailbreaker begged putting a hand on his best friends shoulder. "I haven't seen ya in like a week!"

"Yeah you can't leave!" Bumblebee smiled. "Some of us still need to win our credits back."

Hound looked torn as everyone pleaded with him to stay. Hound, ever the nice guy, sighed and smiled as he sat back down.

"Ok ok! One more game but that's it!"

Mirage smiled as he held onto the doorway. Hound couldn't tear himself away from his friends, he didn't want to disappoint them. Mirage wasn't used to having to share someone. He was used to having somebot all to himself basically at his beck and call. Having to share a lover with said lover's friends was something he was going to have to learn to get use to. But he also knew Hound and the other Autobots. They would want to spend time with him and after the next game they would beg him for one more and one more. No, if Mirage wanted to see Hound at all tonight he was going to have to do something himself.

He could de-cloak and demand his lover's time but then everybot present would whisper behind his back about how controlling he was among other nasty things. But he couldn't just go back to his room and wait. The spy smiled to himself as he slid into the room and crept over to the group of bots. He wasn't Jazz's best spy for no reason.

Hound accepted his cards and held them close to his chest. He had just finished coming up with a strategy when something brushed along the back of his hand. Surprised, Hound jerked his hand back and shook it.

"What's up?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Oh, um, nothing Breaker." Hound said as he reshuffled his cards.

"Ok Jumper." Sideswipe teased. "You start."

"Two cards." The red mini bot said putting down two cards.

Hound squirmed as something brushed against the back of his neck. He turned around to Trailbreaker looking down at him, both hands on the back of the Hounds chair he was leaning on. Hound shook his head and turned back to the game. Bumblebee had taken no cards, well that didn't bode well for them all. Brawn took three cards which meant he probably had nothing and Bluestreak was chattering about something when Hound distinctly felt fingers brushing along his neck.

The tracker knew just who those fingers belonged too. It couldn't be anyone else other than his Mirage. Hound had wanted to go straight to the elegant spy's arms the moment he got off duty but his friends had wanted to play a quick game of cards with him. One game had lead to another and another and another and before he knew it Hound found himself here late into the night. Mirage must have got fed up and come looking for him. Hound's vents held in a sigh as an invisible finger trailed down his cheek. Ironhide grinned broadly as he got his one card. It was Hound's turn now but the tracker seemed a little distracted. Ironhide elbowed the jeep in the side when he didn't respond to Sideswipe's question about cards.

"Come on youngn!" Ironhide snorted. "Some of us wan'a get ta winning."

"S-sorry. Two cards." Hound said passing Sides the two cards he didn't want.

He got his two cards and took a look at them. He had another flush, why was his luck turning good now? Hound's face split into a little smile, Mirage must be his lucky charm. After him Sunstreaker didn't take any cards while his brother took two. So now the game was on. Hound shifted as a wire in his side was tweaked. Ironhide laughed softly at the tracker's elbow.

"Geze Hound, I thought ya had a better poker face then that."

"I'm just… tired is all."

"Yeah sure. That ain't a "tried" smile kid." The old mech "humphed" with a smile of his own.

The bets went around the table with nobody folding. Hound was tempted to just toss in his cards but no one would let him, he'd have to stay to the end of the game. A soft hand trailed over his grill and played with the pulley system mounted on his bumper. Mirage didn't seem to be in a waiting mood.

"Hound! Hey Hound! It's your turn to up the ante! Hound!" Bluestreak chattered away across the table.

"Oh um… yeah," Hound tossed in his chips. "I'm in."

"Are you going to raise?"

"Uh… nope." Hound said seemingly distracted.

"Geze," Bumblebee laughed. "Looks like I'm winning this hand!"

Sunstreaker upped the bet and that went around the table again. Hound was starting to get frustrated with his peers as the bets went around again, did no one else have a hot bot waiting for them? Hound didn't know how Mirage pulled it off, but the invisible spy had somehow got a hand… no make that two hands on his codpiece. If it wasn't for the fingers dipping between his legs and prodding his interface panel Hound would have leapt to his feet and carried Mirage off to his quarters visible or not. He wanted this game to end but it seemed no one else had that in mind. The jeep did his best to hide the arousal on his face as the bet came around to him.

"Are we going to bet like fems?" He asked as he put his cards face down on the table and pushed half his stack of winnings into the pot.

"I rise one by hundred fifty."

All the mechs present looked at the scout with wide optics. Hound wasn't the type of poker player to take a big gamble like that.

"You must want to leave really bad." Sideswipe sneered.

"And I want my credits back really bad!" Sunstreaker snarled as he meet Hound's ante. "I'm in!

Sideswipe's smirk didn't disappear as he added his chips to the pot. When Bumblebee did the same Hound was worried that his strategy wasn't going to work as planned.

"Too rich for my fuel tank." Brawn said as he tossed in his cards.

"Hmmm I don't know what I should do? Should I stay in? Should I go out? Oh that's called "folding" isn't it? I should really get all my words straight shouldn't I? There's this book file I found…"

"Blue…" Ironhide grumbled as he put a hand over the gunner's mouth. "If you're not sure what ta do then ya should just fold!"

Blue mumbled loudly into Ironhide's palm for a few minutes before he laid down his cards. The entire table breathed a sigh of relief when the young Datsun didn't say anything more when Ironhide removed his hand.

"Thank Primus!" Ironhide sighed as he put in his own chips. "Now lets' get back ta the game!"

It was Hound's turn again and he'd only managed to knock out two players. Mirage in the meantime seemed to have disappeared which was both good and bad. Good because that meant Hound could actually think and bad because damn if Mirage wasn't good with his hands. Hound contemplated his cards for a second before lips brushed against his audio receiver.

"Cliffjumper and Ironhide are bluffing…" Mirage whispered. "The twins don't have what you do. Bumbleebee is the only one you have to worry about."

And with that Mirage was gone. Hound wasn't sure if he'd left the room or just stepped away from him. Whatever the case Hound wanted to finish this game now and find his mate. The green tracker sighed to himself as he pushed all his remaining chips into the pot.

"I'm all in."

"You REALLY want to get to bed." Bee smirked.

"Or do I have another good hand?" Hound said off handedly.

Sunstreaker huffed as he also went all in while his brother fallowed suit. Cliffjumper folded while Bumblebee put all his chips in with a smile. Ironhide tossed in his cards with a "Huph!" and excused himself from the game, claiming he had an early shift. Thus the game was down to four and nearly over.

"Alright Hound let's see what you got!" Sunstreaker sneered.

Not caring if he won or lost Hound laid his flush on the table, ace through ten and Sunstreaker about flipped the table. Sideswipe cursed aloud and both twins chucked their cards at him. Bumblebee was far more composed as he laid his own flush on the table, king through nine. Hound just barely beat him by one card. Hound laughed as he took all his winnings while avoiding looking the twins in the optics. He was sure they were sending him death glares and already planning some kind of revenge for talking their credits.

"Where do you think YOUR going?" Cliffjumper asked as Hound stood.

"I said that was my last game." Hound told him as all the chips disappeared into his subspace.

"Aw but hey I wasn't done playing yet!" Bluestreak moaned. "I still had all these chips to play with and now everyone is out but you and Cliffjumper and pokers no fun with just two bots! OH! Not that it's not fun to play with you Cliffjumper! It's just that it's more fun to play with lot of friends!"

Cliffjumper turned to Sideswipe and fixed the red lambo with a very un-amused stare.

"Can you shut him up for us? PLEASE?"

"Aw leave him alone Jumper." Bumblebee snorted as he elbowed his fellow minibot.

While the focus wasn't on him Hound slipped from his chair hopping that Mirage was still close by. Before he could get away Trailbreaker clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good game buddy! Man you took those sports cars for a ride!"

"I did didn't I?" Hound said a little distracted.

"You better recharge with one optic still on." Trailbreaker laughed

The big black mech escorted Hound out of the room, just encase the Lamborghinis decided to take their revenge while the scout's back was turned. While Hound loved his best friend and was grateful that he was watching out for him now was not the best time.

"I'll do that Breaker." Hound faked a yawn. "I should get going; I wouldn't want to disappoint the twins when they show up to take back their money."

Trailbreaker smiled but didn't seem to know if his friend was kidding about that last part. Breaker gave Hound one last pat on the back and warned that he'd come looking for him in the morning if the twins had smiles on their faces. When Hound was sure Breaker was out of audio range Hound whirled around.

"Mirage?" He asked the empty hall.

There was no answer to his call, or at least nothing vocal. Hound felt a light touch on his aft that made him spin back around. When he was done turning there was another touch on his aft again, this time it was a squeeze.

"If I have to get an EMP generator to find you I will!" Hound threatened good naturedly.

Finding Mirage while he was clocked was one of the most difficult things to do in the universe. But with the sexy spy was groping him and promising an interesting night Hound was going to find him one way or another. Fingers lingered along his shoulders just a little too long and Hound's groping hand barely missed catching hold of Mirage's arm. On silent feet Mirage moved out of range of Hound's searching hands.

"Are you punishing me?" Hound asked the complete opposite direction that Mirage was standing. "Because I'm sorry!"

Mirage stealthily circled around behind Hound again and grabbed his aft hard. He was surprised when Hound caught his arm before he could move out of the way.

"You know for a spy you can be pretty predictable when it comes to my aft."

Mirage bristled at the comment and broke Hound's hold on him as he backed away.

"We'll see who's predictable!" Mirage hissed.

Mirage retreated back further into the hall leaving a befuddled Hound standing in shock. Mirage smiled as he reached the corner, an invisible smile on his lips. With one finger Mirage gave the wall a few taps. Hound's head perked up and he quickly started for the corner. The blue and white spy slipped away before Hound could reach the end of the hall and watched as Hound felt along the corner for him. Down the hall Mirage tapped the wall again, drawing Hound towards him only to flee before the jeep could reach him.

Mirage was playing off Hound's programming as a tracker to fallow and find the object of his desire. The spy waited for Hound to get just close enough to hear before he let out an amused giggle. The scout lunged at the noise but Mirage already knew he would and was out of reach. The liger gave the wall another tap which had his lovely green mate hunting him once more. Mirage held back a smile as he stopped in the middle of the hall and Hound walked right by him. Once more he couldn't resist that perfect aft and reached out to give it a good smack. Hound yelp in surprise at the assault and spun around yet again.

"You ARE punishing me aren't you?"

Mirage slipped around behind Hound but instead of teasing his aft he wrapped his arms around the jeep's middle and pressed his chest into the green back. Hound moaned a little as Mirage's engine gave an erotic rev, sending vibrations echoing through his whole body.

"Not punishing…" Mirage purred in his lover's audio. "Teasing."

The blue and white liger was about to slip away again when Hound caught his hands and pushed him against the wall. Mirage gasped as he found himself trapped between Hound and the wall. The scout's hands trembled as they touched his body. Mirage shivered as the deceptively gentle fingers brushed along his chest.

"Are you going to decloak? Or is this going to be awkward?"

Mirage nearly dropped his invisibly when he remembered that Hound had been playing cards for hours on their only night off. The stubborn spy fixed his wayward lover with a stare he couldn't see.

"Now I'm punishing you." He said simply.

Hound was stunned as he stared at the blank wall where he knew Mirage's face should be. What was Mirage getting at?

"You couldn't see me while you were playing poker with everyone. Why should you see me now?"

"Mirage… that wasn't my fault!" Hound whinnied. "I wanted to see you but I wanted to see my friends too."

Mirage shifted his weight to one leg as he turned his face away so he didn't have to look Hound in the optics. A gentle hand trailed up his chest, up his neck and to his cheek where it gently turned his face back to him.

"If I had all the time in the world you know that I'd spend it with you."

Hound's soft lips kissed the spy's forehead like Mirage was a pouting sparkling. The liger found himself sighing as he leaned into Hound. The scout grinned as his other hand slid down to the slim waist and pulled Mirage closer. The invisible spy whimpered a little as he kissed his lover's cheek while his hands came up to stroke the jeep's middle. Hound lightly brushed his lips down Mirage's forehead and nose till he reached those thin lips and pressed his own to them. The spy eagerly kissed him back. The hand holding Mirage's cheek let go and reappeared on the spy's shoulder mounted rocket.

"MmmmAHH!" Mirage's invisible mouth moaned.

Hound's thick fingers made alternating slow and quick circles on the tip of the sleek device. From there Hound slowly worked down the length to Mirage's delight and into the latches the kept it in place on his shoulder. The spy's face tilted back as the gray fingers worked the seam in his shoulder for a moment before moving on to his neck. Unseen black hands slipped down Hound's sides before sliding back to his aft. Said mech's mouth quirked into a smile that Mirage could feel against his lips before the feeling disappeared.

"If you're ever mad at me again I'll just wiggle my aft." He joked.

Mirage was prickled by the comment and wanted to shoot back a brusque comment about how just waving his aft around would NOT fix things but Hound's cheerfully smiling face and the soft smile melted the harsh words on the tip of his glossa. He wasn't used to somebot teasing him in a loving manor.

"It's a good looking aft," Mirage teased back. "but it's not magic."

"It got me you. I'd call that magic."

Mirage leaned forward, tickled that Hound felt that way. The green scout suppressed a shutter as lips he couldn't see fluttered by his audio.

"It wasn't your aft that "got" me. It was your optics. But it's your lips that keep me hanging around."

"Oh really?" The jeep whispered back. "Then I guess I better put them back to work."

Hound didn't need his optics to know Mirage's chaises inside and out. He had built a map of his spy a long time ago and etched it and every detail into his hard drive. He didn't need to see with his optics, his hands could comprehend Mirage better without their input. Hound attached his mouth to the pulsing fuel line in his lover's neck as both hands now freely roamed the stealthy body. Mirage might be invisible but he was still solid. The deft gray hands lightly touched and slipped by familiar parts of the other's body sending coordinates back to Hound's processor. A hot spot in the white sides drew Hound's left hand where it wriggled just under the armor to tease some sensitive wires. Mirage flickered translucently for a second before disappearing into thin air again. Hound grinned as his glossa trailed down mirage's neck to the slight dip when his neck met with his armor. Mirage whimpered as his body trembled and his cloak started to fail, revealing a ghostly apparition of him. Hound's other hand slipped around and found its way into the formula one racer's cockpit and began stroking the soft seat. A click announced that the cloaking device was deactivating and suddenly Mirage was visible once more.

"Oh?" Hound mocked. "Mirage! How nice of you to join me. I thought I was molesting this wall."

Mirage ignored the jab and instead rocked his hips to grind against Hound's. The astonished jeep groaned as he pressed his lover to the wall in his need.

"You really want to do this… here?" Hound managed to ground out. "How adventurous!"

"We've wasted enough time already." Mirage moaned as his arms came up to wrap around Hound's neck. "I've got a shift first thing in the morning!"

The tracker obeyed his lover as his lips returned to capture the gasping mouth as he rubbed their codpieces together. The spy's vents labored to keep up as Hound's panel opened, inviting Mirage to do the same. It didn't take more than a spark beat for Mirage to open his panel and start begging to complete the connection. Hound wasn't quite ready to indulge his lover just yet as he stared a slow up and down rhythm with his hips and legs, scraping both exposed panels together. Mirage moaned as the depression in his neck was kissed and his cockpit stroked and pinched. Once Mirage was worked into a frenzy one grey hand softly slid down their frames pulling out Hound's interface cable which was quickly plugged into Mirage and the spy's cable freed and plugged into him. Duel moans where ripped from both vocalizers and quickly stifled when footsteps where heard in the distance.

"S-should… we move this somewhere more private?"

"If you stop now you won't see or hear me for a month!" Mirage snapped.

Hound was all too happy to continue and gripped the blue hip struts. Mirage was lifted up onto the wall a little higher with each thrust of Hound's powerful hips as his head rolled back onto the wall, optics flicking between blue and white. Hound's gentle lips kissed back up Mirage's slim neck where they tenderly nibbled on a sensitive power cable. That was it for the racer. Mirage overloaded, arms tightening, dark fingers leaving dents in the strong green armor. Hound groaned as his own bliss fallowed on the heels of Mirage's and both mechs raggedly cycled air as they shook. Tremors still racking their bodies, Hound slumped against his trapped spy who was just gaining enough of his processor back to lessen the pressure of his fingers.

"Time definitely not wasted." Hound chuckled.

Much softer fingers stroked the back of the green helmet as Mirage rested his face on Hound's shoulder. He didn't say anything as he placed a chaste kiss his beautiful lover's helm and smiled as Hound chuckled. After their racing systems cooled Mirage undid their interface cables as he gave Hound's port a teasing touch. The scout shivered as he unwound his arms from around the slim blue hips while he pressed a kiss to that oh so sexy neck. Mirage's sigh sounded more like a chuckle as his arms slid down to Hound's chest and his lips found the tracker's. There was a much more subdued hunger shared between them this time as both began to relax.

"You're feeling adventurous tonight." Hound said softy, his lips hovering only a breath away from his mate's.

"You have no idea…" Mirage purred with a tantalizing undertone to his voice.

Before Hound's optics Mirage disappeared again. Thinking that he still had him trapped Hound put up his arms to block any escape. A chuckle behind him exposed that Hound was holding on to nothing but air. Still light headed from recent lovemaking Hound was slow to go spinning around for fear his equilibrium sensors would give out on him. A little further down the hall there was a tap. The sound rang loud in the jeep's sensitive audios and a smile blossomed across his face as he began the chase again.

~!~!~!~!~!~

AJ huffed and blew a long lock of brown hair out of her face as she folded her arms. Her friend and person at the top of the list of people that would be the death of her was sitting in front of a computer with both hands behind her head.

"So what ya think?" Jess asked over her shoulder.

"What I think?" AJ snapped. "I think you're going to get us shut down! We can't post this! We didn't get consent from either Hound or Mirage! Jess if you put this up on the site and either of them find out, they have every right to go to Prime or worse, Prowl, and find out who is responsible! And I know you pry have a death wish but I'd like to die of old age if you don't mind!"

Jess spun the chair around looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Three words…" she said as she held up three fingers. "One. Loophole. Two and three. Public place. They know there are security camera freakn' everywhere. If they didn't want to get taped doing something naughty they would have gone somewhere without cameras."

AJ's face fell into her hand. That was one of the weakest arguments she had ever heard. In her life. Of all time. When she was dealing with alien robots ten to twenty times her size and where a couple metric tons, she wanted to make sure she was out of harm's way in all possible ways. Pissing off one let alone two was not a wise move.

"Just do me a favor and… just don't ok Jess?"

"Well I posted it thirty five minutes ago so it's a little late for that." Jess shrugged with a huge smile.

"Damn it Jess! Why did you even ask me then?"

Jess swiveled the chair back around and tapped the enter key before she spun the chair back.

"Because I was lying about the thirty five minute thing and I just posted it now."

"Damn it you are so JUVENILE!"

~!~!~!~!~!~

Another smexy pairing done! Hound and Mirage are tons of fun to write ! One day I'll write them their own fic where it's just feel good sweet fluffyness!

Ok! Time to ask for more pairing ideas! Most so far have all been one's I want to do anyway so let me ask my readers/story watchers: What pair do you want to see next?

Before you ask: YES! I WILL (I can't stress that enough) WILL be doing a Prowl/Jazz chapter.

I'm just saving them for last! If I write theirs it's going to turn into a freakn' novel and nobot else will get a turn!

Comments are loved as much and sometimes more than just a fave! I love talking with you guys!


	6. Chapter 6 TCxSWxSS

Title: The Start of A Beautiful Friendship chapter 6

Rating: M, NC-17 for bot smex!

Parings: Seeker Trine! Tundercracker X Skywarp and TC X SW X SS

I'm sorry this took so long to get to! Some shoutouts; Gatekat, WolvesFire77, Bumblebee's Girl, glacierSCIENCE and my ever helpful brain twin AJ-Sama! And all the others that gave me pairing ideas! Thank you so so so very much! I owe you guys a lot! And of course everyone that commented or watched or story alerted this and put up with such a huge delay thank you! I'm so sorry again! Please enjoy!

(also please ignore the non slashy Swindle, his totally tagging some mech aft back at base but he'll hit on anything that moves)

~!~!~!~!~!~

The purple and yellow Combaticon waited patiently, if a little more on edge then he would have liked. Swindle twittled his thumbs, for lack of a less human term, and inched a little more under the trees to avoid Soundwave's ever annoying little spies. His contact better show or else. He was really putting his neck on the line.

"Oh look your on time."

Swindle didn't jump, but he certainly wasn't expecting the voice right behind him. He put on his best winning smile and turned around to face his customer. Again, he certainly wasn't expecting what was standing before him. The bright red and black femme bot cocked her hip out dramatically and folded her arms, waiting for him to make the first move. She was a sight. Bright shinny red and black and looked like a whole lota trouble.

"Wildfire right?" He asked, rethinking his whole business plan in nanoclicks. "My my, how come I never get to deal with bots as pretty as you?"

"Because bots as pretty as me aren't as smart as me." Wildfire said with a stunning smile.

"Beauty and brains." Swindle purred. "I better be careful."

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't." The femme teased, her optics darkened slightly as the corners of her soft lip plates turned up. "Now shall we get down to business?"

"In due time, but first we need to talk about my favorite subject."

"Interfacing?" Wildfire asked coyly, her mouth blossoming into a smile.

Swindle couldn't help his own smile as it spread across his face.

"Compensation." He corrected.

"Sorry, I confused that with my favorite subject."

"You're trying to distract me aren't you?" Swindle asked, his own purple optics diming a little.

"There's no reason for me to distract you." With a twirl of her elegant fingers a chip card materialized out of thin air between two of the long digits. "We already agreed on price and from the sample you sent me I'm quite pleased."

"And what would a pretty little thing like you want what's on a disk like this?" Swindle inquired, presenting his side of the bargain with a bit of prestidigitation of his own.

"You'd have to get to know me better to find that out."

The femme smiled as she offered the card to the Decpeticon. The purple optics looked first to his payment, then back to those strange blue lights.

"I risked a lot to get you want you asked for." The Combaticon's smirk grew wider. "I think it's going to cost you more than that."

The smile on the femme's lips slipped into a very attractive frown. The slim waist shifted and the optic-catching hips swiveled to place the femme's weight on her other leg.

"Are you going back on our bargain?"

"No, I'm just saying it's going to cost you a little more."

"How much more?"

"A kiss."

The femme's smile returned as she stepped closer, Swindle matching her moment until they where chest to chest.

"Are you trying to extort affection out of me?" She asked, running a finger down his arm.

"Would you do it if I had asked?"

"Of course not."

"Then yes, I'm extorting a kiss out of you."

Wildfire leaned forward, optics dimming as Swindle stilled titling his head expectantly.

"Swindle." Wildfire whispered, her lips fluttering beautifully.

The mech decided he very much liked the way his name sounded coming from those lips. It sounded so much sweeter then when his fellow Combaticons called it out.

"I told you that you should have been careful."

Before he had gotten his kiss the femme stepped away, devious smile on the lips that were supposed to be on his. The slim black fingers twirled a shinning sliver disk around and round before it disappeared from sight. Swindle quickly glanced down at his own hand, and there in his palm was his monetary payment.

"You're very good." Swindle smirked. "I'm always in the market for a lovely business assistant."

"Until I need you next time Swindle." Wildfire said with a wave, slipping away into the terrain as gracefully as a seeker taking off into the air.

The mech watched her glide away for as long as he could before he turned and left. Megatron wouldn't tolerate another late arrival, and after all, he'd see her again. Plus he had some other customers to satisfy that wouldn't take kindly to him smelling like a femme.

Jess was sitting astride her red and black mototcyle just off the main road doodleing in her notebook. She lounged under the shade of the big trees when Wildfire appeared soundlessly. The human quickly slung her legs off the motorcycle and stuffed her book back in her bag.

"Well? How did it go?" the human asked.

Jess watched Wildfire curl her hands into claws and her golssa slick out of her mouth like a child that had just tasted a raw lemon for the first time.

"OH god I need a scalding hot shower!" The femme made a gagging noise and scratched at her brilliant red armor.

"Yeah but do you have what we came for?" Jess prodded.

The silver disk was presented to the human who quickly took it and pulled a sleek black laptop from her bag.

"I'm going to have to wire bush all my paint off to even start feeling clean again! He fucking tried to KISS me!"

"We all have to make sacrifices Fire." Jess said off handedly as she booted up the computer and popped the disk into it. "I'll make it up to you when we get our payday."

"This had so better be fucking wroth it!" The transformer grumbled.

Jess was too busy grinning to answer at first as she surfed through the raw video.

"Oh yeah," Jess laughed, looking up at her Cybertronion friend. "It's so worth it!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Thundercracker groaned as the door to his and Skywarp's shared quarters rejected his code once again. He hadn't changed the door's code unless…

"SKYWARP!" The blue seeker snarled loudly.

Behind the door the unmistakable sound of the other jet laughing grated on Tundercracker's last nerve.

"Damn you to the pit Skywarp open this door!" Thundercracker snarled as he banged on the heavy metal.

"Nope! You have to know the secret pass code to get in!"

"The secret code is going to be me separating your head from your chassis!"

"Nope again! Not the code!"

"Warp if I have to melt down the hinges to get in there again I'll…!"

The blue jet was stopped mid rant by a faint popping sound and then the feel on hands on his canopy.

"Warp! Don't you..!"

But it was too late. On moment Thundercracker had his thrusters firmly on solid ground and the next all his molecules where being pulled apart in every direction imaginable. For what felt like a split second and eternity at the same time Thundercracker was dragged through a tunnel of constricting blackness and then he was standing once again on solid steel.

"Frag it all Warp!" the blue jet snarled as his equilibrium systems rebooted, leaving him queasy and off balance.

The purple and black jet nuzzled up against his back, his devious purple fingers playing with the vents in his chest.

"But you're in now, you can't be mad anymore TC!"

"I can be as mad as I frag well want!"

Skywarp smiled and ran a teasing finger along the underside of a blue wing. The other seeker shivered but didn't try to dislodge his wingmate.

"You had an extra long patrol with Screamer." Skywarp whined, his fingers tweaking the sensitive blue aileron. "I missed you guys."

"Oh yeah, extra long patrol shifts with Starscream are really just the highlight of my life."

The purple seeker tugged and pulled Tundercracker back to his berth. The pair of seekers collapsed, barely caring enough to fold their wings back. Skywarp giggled madly as TC flipped him over and pinned his arms down to the berth, angry scowl on his face.

"Would you knock it off!"

"Me thinks you doth protest too much." Skywarp smiled.

Thundercracker's face screwed itself up into a confused look. Where the pit did Skywarp get half the stuff that came out of his mouth?

"That's it I'm cutting you off from the human's internet. What does that even mean?"

"It means shut up and frag me!"

The purple jet reached up and buried his fingers into the circuitry at the base of the blue flier's wings where the appendages attached to his body. Thundercracker moaned, his normally gravely voice low and soft. Skywarp took the moan as permission to continue, though he would have done so anyway, and reached up to capture the pale gray lips with his own. The blue jet finally caved and trailed a hand down his wing mate's curvy body, letting his fingers lightly dip into seems and gaps in the light armor. The trapped jet moaned at the attention and arched his body, grinding his chassis against the blue one.

"You're insatiable." Thundercracker growled as Skywarp wrapped his legs around his hips. "I just overloaded you before we left."

The purple jet grinned pure evil up at him before his slid his hands across the large blue wings. TC hissed and moaned as his hips rocked forward to get closer to the touch. Warp groaned and bucked back while his fingers carefully dug into the thin metal of the other seeker's wing. Thundercracker's nasal pates crinkled at the annoying feeling but he was soothed when his wing mate started making circles on the underside of his wing with a thumb. The blue jet sighed softly as the sensitive nodes and arrays were relaxed after a long flight. Skywap wasn't about to leave things at that though. As soon as Thundercracker let down his guard each hand grabbed an end of a wing and squeezed. The blue seeker gasped and moaned loudly as the black fingers begin to pinch and carcass his wing tips in the best ways. Skywarp giggled as he squeezed one tip and then the other back and forth until the red optics of his lover had brightened to nearly pink.

"Nuhh, Warp!"

The blue fingers griped the white hips tightly as Skywarp rolled them once again. This time he got the result he wanted. Tundercracker snarled as his engine whined and then put his mouth to Skywarp's helm.

"Open!" He snapped. "Now. And if you say "make me" again you'll be sorry!"

The purple mech moaned happily as his interface panel slid aside at the command, his hot port aching to have a cable pounding in it. It was then Tundercracker's turn to tease his wing mate as his interface cable pressurized and extended. He swirled his hips and traced the end of his cable along the rim of the port to a chorus of needy sounding squeals. Warp arched off the berth, desperate for more. The blue jet smiled as he roughly snapped his hips forward, pounding into the wet port and burying his cable deep into the waiting valve. Skywarp shrieked and arched his back so hard only the tips of his wings and the back of his head where left touching the berth.

"AHH! OOH! Harder TC HARDER!"

Thundercracker growled as he pulled out and thrust in again so hard Skywarp was pushed back against the wall. He mewled and moaned his pleasure as his port throbbed as it was thrust into again. The blue jet finally released the pumping white hips and grabbed for the lovely purple wings instead. Skywarp's scream was as lovely as his wings as Tundercracker pulled on the ailerons as his hips kept pumping into the raw valve. The roar of cooling vents was drowned out by the shrieking of metal as Skywarp's dark fingers ripped at Thundercracker's back. The blue jet snarled in pleasure at the pain and rammed his cable into his wing mate once again. Skywarp bit the other seek's neck and moaned as he was slid further up the berth. His legs tightened around the blue waist and pushed TC along faster and faster. Tundercracker moaned as his lover's chassis drank him in and closed around his cable. It tightened and pulled as Skywarp's hips pulled it deeper making the blue jet's transfluilds shift and prepare for evacuation. Thundercarcker moaned in delight as Warp's hands wormed their way under the glass and into his canopy and began messing with sensitive wires. When the searching fingers found and pulled on his flight stick the blue seeker couldn't control himself. Skywarp overloaded with a squeal as the other jet's transfuild spilled into his valve. The purple jet moaned as he bucked his hips to prolong his pleasure, clinching his valve around his wing mate.

"Ooooh TC!" Warp purred as he fell back against the berth. "That was good!"

"Are you satisfied now?" Tundercracker snorted and retracted his cable amid a mess of lubrication.

"For a little while." Skywarp purred with dark red optics.

No sooner had the blue jet shook his head in dismay when there was a high pitched screech from the other side of the door.

"SKYWARP!" Came the unmistakable voice of Starscream. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME PRIMUS I WILL RIP YOUR WINGS OFF!"

There was no way anyone could miss the evil smile on Skywarp's face plates. The purple jet quickly shoved Thundercracker off him and leapt up, sprinting to the door. TC pushed himself up into a seated position after the abrupt send off like he had been day old slag as Skywarp hid himself against the wall next to the door.

"IF YOUR SLAG HEAP PILE OF SCRAP AFT DOESN'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN A NANOCLICK I'M GOING TO SODER YOUR WINGS TOGETHER AND THROW YOU OFF THE…"

Starscream's rant was cut off by the door opening obediently for him. The elegant red and white seeker turned up his nose and strolled into the room like he owned the place, even though he had his own room down the hall.

"That's more like it!" The wing leader said with such smugness Tundercracker changed his mind about warning him about Skywarp.

"Tundercracker." Starscream said with his signature sneer.

"Starscream." The blue jet answered back with no enthusiasm.

"SKYWARP!" The purple jet shouted as he pounced.

The blue seeker smirked as Skywarp's arms appeared around the red torso as a huge clang of metal nearly sent Starscream to the floor. Their wing leader shrieked in surprise as Skywarp bit his neck as his fingers tried to wiggling into his cockpit. The white seeker moaned as he stumbled forward.

"Too good to spend the night with us anymore Screamer?" The purple jet purred as he finally broke into the other seeker's canopy.

"Skywarp!" Starscream snarled, though his voice broke. "S-stop at once!"

The dark seeker did nothing of the sort. One leg whipped out and pressed on the back of one of the white knees, forcing Starscream to the ground. The seeker dropped to his hands and knees in front of Tundercracker as Skwarp forced him into the blue seeker's lap. The white seeker looked up at him as Tundercracker smirked back and opened his legs.

"You're not paying enough attention to your wing mates." Skywarp purred as he yanked the exquisite red hips back to him. "Now we have to take matters into our own hands."

Starscream moaned as the purple seeker rubbed his open interface panel against his aft. Thundercracker dipped his hand under the hoty faceplates and lifted the moaning face to his own interface panel, and Starscream purred as Thundercracker's cable extended once again. He ran his lips along the tip as the blue jet opened his legs wider to give the other room to work. Not to be out done, Skywarp's hands slid down from Starscream's hips to his interface panel. He sniggered when the white seeker's cable was already out and his valve already dripped with coolant.

"Somebody's eager." Skywarp moaned as his own cable extended.

Starscream's ever running mouth was too busy eagerly lapping at the fluid still lingering from the blue seeker's last overload to scold Skywarp for being so brazen. Tundercracker purred as Starscream put his big mouth to good use. His lips closed around the end of the waiting cable and sucked. The blue jet groaned as he grabbed hold of Starscream's helm as it begain a slow up and down motion. The white seeker took more of the thick cable into his mouth and squealed as another cable breached his aft port. Skywarp groaned as he slid completely into his wing leader. He was only still for a moment until Starscream clenched against the invading spike, more than ready to continue. The purple and black mech was eager to please as he pulled out and rammed himself back in. Starscream moaned against the spike cable in his mouth and gulped, taking in more. Thundercracker rolled his body and Starscream's hands flew to his hips. The blue digits pawed and dipped into the other jet's hip joints, teasing wires and nodes that made Thundercracker moan aloud. Skywarp trust forward as he took hold of Starscream's spike and began kneeing the hot metal with his dark fingers. The white flyer pushed back against his wing mate, purring in pleasure. The black fingers slid up and down the quivering cable and drew loud moans from the second in command.

"Ummmm…" Skywarp growled as he watched Starscream's head bob up and down slowly in Thundercracker's lap. "You need to come see us more often Screamer."

"Yeah," Thundercracker purred in approval. "We get lonely without you."

Starscream squealed loudly as Skywarp gripped his spike and pulled. TC's optics flickered as the glossa wrapping around his spike combined with the vibrations from the squeal and nearly made him overload again. He leaned back against the wall, stroking the dark helmet almost patronizingly as he smiled down at the mech attached to his spike. Skywarp giggled as he rocked Starscream forward and back, smiling lustily at his blue counterpart. Thundercracker smiled back as he pulled on Starscream's helmet. The air commander sucked harder on the cable as Skywarp's spike struck the node deep in the back of his value. Thundercracker's red optics flared white as his trasfluid burst into the hot mouth. He felt Starscream gulp multiple times and hum against his cable, making more fluid gush from it.

"FRAG!" Thundercracker gasped when he could finally speak again. "Someone's been practicing."

Starscream could only run his glossa over his lips to lick up the dribble of transfluid that was making its way down his chin. Thundercracker smiled, most pleased, and ran his thumb along the glistening trail that Starscream's glossa had left. The gray lips parted as the other seeker ran his thumb along them.

"Are you not satisfied yet?" Starscream purred.

Skywarp pulled Starscream up to his knees and away from Thundercracker with a grin. The white flyer rasped loudly as Skywarp forced his legs open, exposing his still erect cable and port to the blue flier.

"W-what are you doing?" The air commander screeched.

"We're not letting you off that easy Screamer." Skywarp purred as Thundercracker slid off the bed onto his knees, rubbing his spike along Starscream's wet port.

"Ahhh! Ohhhh!" The wing leader squealed loudly, living up to his name.

The blue and white arms looped around Thundercracker's neck as Skywarp thrust into him again, the purple jet's fluids trickling down the red aft and the white thighs. The blue jet timed his thrust with his purple wing mate when he breached the hot port. Starscream howled as both his tine mate's cables pumped into him. He bucked and trashed as the other seekers pawed at his wings unforgivingly. His ailerons where teased by one and his wing tips caressed by the other, all while the hot spikes took their turns thrusting into him. Thundercracker ran one of his hands along the graceful seeker's canopy, his fingers brushing against the glass softly, teasingly. A stark contrast to Skywarp's rougher treatment of his wing tips. The purple mech squeezed hard, thumbs tormenting the hyper responsive sensors just under the thin metal.

"WARP! THUNDER!" Starscream screeched at the ceiling.

Warm transfuild splattered across Thundercracker's middle as Starscream overloaded, his beautiful mouth shamelessly open as his optics shorted out. Skywarp cradled the white seeker against him as Thundercracker ran his glossa along Starscream's throat. The wing leader gasped and groaned as Skywarp joined his wing mate in tasting the delicious looking neck. The pale blue hands reached forward and back, grabbing hold of the two seeker's helms as they rocked him between them. Skywarp purred as his teeth sank into Starscream's neck as he shoved his spike in hard.

"OOOooOOh!" The white seeker screamed.

Thundercracker fallowed suit, thrusting in hard as Skywarp withdrew. Both seeker's mouths continued to explore anything within reach as their hands found new hot spots to play with. The black fingers reached down the trembling white thighs and wiggled in between a seem in the fluid coated armor. Thundercracker's fingers reappeared on the yellow glass of the seeker's canopy, the blue digits slowly caressing and coxing it open. Carefully Thundercracker stroked the seats and control panels that few where privy to touch. Starscream squirmed and cried out again as TC brushed his control stick. Skywarps fingers dipping into a bundle of susceptible wires and got a very loud response from the trapped seeker. The purple jet grinned madly as he trust his hips and tweaked the wires of Starscream's thighs and heard more transfuild splatter against Thundercracker's midsection. His own hot lubricant rushed into the incredibly tight valve at the sound of Tundercracker's overload moan. The purple jet smiled hungrily as he grabbed Starscream's arms and made him arch back over his cockpit.

"You're such a slut Screamer." Skywarp purred as he continued thrusting into the other seeker as lubricant streamed down his thighs.

"Nuh! UHH!" Starscram moaned, glaring at the indignity.

"That's ok." Thundercracker purred as he pulled gently on the wing leader's flight stick. "Skywarp's a slut too."

"Mmm your slut." Warp purred.

Starscream groaned and clawed at both his wingmate's heads to get them to stop talking and pay more attention to him. Both jets smirked and redoubled their efforts to please their trine mate. Thundercracker wiggled his fingers into his wing leader's nose cone as a few of Skywarp's fingers found their way to the thrusters in Starscream's feet. And please him they did.

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Alright alright." Wildfire grumbled as Jess and AJ showed her the final product. "It was worth Swindle trying to molest me."

"That a girl!" Jess smiled as she leaned back in her chair, hands clasped behind her head.

"Are you sure this is… morally legal?" AJ asked. "I mean it's one thing to have the Autobot's permission and put this stuff up. But these are Decepticons. Their the enemy!"

"I know." Jess grinned. "That's why we're not asking for permission or giving them a share of the profit."

"Isn't that exploitation?"

"Maybe, but their the enemy. Might as well make the most of them right?"

"Plus who doesn't want to humiliate Starscream?" Wildfire added.

"Alright. I guess they would kill me whether we post it or not." AJ sighed.

"Excellent, because we are making a shit ton of money here."

"How much?"

"Enough for me to send Wildfire back to Swindle."

"Wonderful." The femme groaned.


End file.
